


Getting Better With You

by hani_boo



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hani_boo/pseuds/hani_boo
Summary: "Love always wins." Jeongyeon believed this to be the most powerful phrase she ever heard when she began dating Nayeon. Unfortunately, not all of South Korea believes it so, not the "other" meaning of it anyway. With Nayeon allegedly getting fired from YG Entertainment as a producer because of their love, the older woman was now forced to work at a small marketing company and live with Jeongyeon.They were quite happy with their new routine, but getting used to a now mediocre life of theirs made Nayeon to rethink her path. And so, she bravely takes a big step with Jeongyeon as her fiancé by her side.
Relationships: IM NAYEON | YOO JEONGYEON
Kudos: 12





	1. “We’ll Never Change, Okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually an AU i made on twitter on screenshot forms (@/once_gurlaloo), but i never finished it because of school and the dance club i was in. i’m hoping now that i have an opportunity because i discovered ao3, i’ll finish it (or at least half of it) before 2019 ends. 
> 
> hope y’all will enjoy this throughout the Christmas season <3
> 
> also, this is my first work here in ao3 so you might notice some errors hihi
> 
> lovelots, hani_boo

In a small apartment at the top of Seoul’s wondrous mountain, was a small peaceful town. And in that town was a breath-taking view of Seoul’s city lights in the night. Jeongyeon would always see that view whenever she came home from work.

“**Beautiful**”, she says. _And speaking of beautiful..._

She stops her long walk from work in front of her house as she saw Nayeon sitting in front of the door, asleep on her crossed forearms. Not an hour ago was a text message from Nayeon that she had come home from work early and asked her to come home to open the small house they lived in. Jeongyeon then walked closer to wake her up.

“**Nana, I’m here.**”  
She softly said as she sat in front of Nayeon and tapped her shoulder.

“**Yeoni? You came.**”  
She brightly said with tired eyes.

Nayeon softly squeezed Jeongyeon’s puffy cheeks and shook it slowly from side to side.

“**Can we please go inside and have dinner? I’m quite tired already.**”

“**Veggies and steak, dear?**”

“**Yes, please.**”

Jeongyeon quickly opened the house with the keys from her bag. She was so ready to cook some good dinner for her love.

“**Why’d you come home so early? I thought you took some overtime shifts this week**.”

Nayeon sat on the sofa while Jeongyeon was talking in the kitchen, washing the veggies she bought this morning.

“**I don’t know, Yeoni. Working in that place tires me so much these days.**”

“**So they let you come home early?**”

“**No, I just left. I don’t care if they fire me or what anymore.**”

Nayeon took off her heels and accessories, placed it on the table and went off to the kitchen. She’s been wanting to tell Jeongyeon something. As she came near, she noticed that Jeongyeon already took out the steak and had placed the vegetables in a clean bowl. She walked towards her and gave her a backhug.

“**Don’t turn around, Yeoni. I have something to tell you.**”

“**Oh? Is it that scary ‘cause you won’t be able to look at me on face?**”

“**Yeah, a bit**.”

Nayeon rested her face on Jeongyeon’s back. Yes, she felt afraid to tell her something. Something that could possibly change their life.

“**I want to go back to producing.**”

Jeongyeon froze and stopped slicing the steak in front of her. She turned her head to the side, showing her glowing cheeks to Nayeon.

“**Nayeon, you said you’d...**”

“**I know, I know. I know what I said.**”

Jeongyeon turned around to face Nayeon. She was worried because this topic hasn’t been discussed for a long time. Nayeon looked down on Jeongyeon’s hand and held it softly.

“**You never know ‘cause maybe it’ll work this time, right?**”

“**You know I can’t do anything if you really want that, but you have to let me finish cooking dinner so we could talk about this properly, okay?”**

“**Sure, dear.**”

Jeongyeon kissed Nayeon on her cheeks and then on her lips, reassuring her that this important matter was not a big deal and Nayeon eating dinner with a good night sleep afterwards was more necessary.

Nayeon left the kitchen and brought her things upstairs to their room. She opened the door and saw that the window was open. Through that window was the city lights of Seoul. She could see the moon peeking through the clouds.

She went closer to the window and sat in front of it, getting a clearer view of the town and the mountain.

_Should I, really? Does going back give me and Jeongyeon a chance to leave this town?_

Her tears almost fell down as she eagerly asked the heavens of her plead. She was desperate to take Jeongyeon with her and move to Hawaii so that they could live in peace. Of course, it seemed impossible, judging from their status now. Fortunately, Nayeon never chose to give up. This was their dream together from the very start.

_Yeoni, just you wait. I’ll make sure we’ll get there._

She knew they can ‘cause she _believed_ they can. _Together_, in Hawaii. Nayeon, making music, and Jeongyeon with her own diner by the beach. Nayeon shook her head back to reality and went downstairs. She smelled the delicious steak and knew that Jeongyeon had finished cooking.

“**That smells good, dear.**”

“**Well, it should.**”

Nayeon walked towards Jeongyeon as she placed the steak on the dinner table. She back-hugged her again and whispered to Jeongyeon’s ear.

“**You smell good.**”

“**Is that so? Well, take a seat then, you little smelling bunny.**”

Nayeon chuckled in reply and sat on the table. Jeongyeon sat beside her as she settled down the plates, forks and knives, napkins, and hot green tea.

“**So, Im Nayeon. Producing, huh? In the same company?**”

Jeongyeon took a sip of the tea as she smirked to Nayeon.

“**Maybe not there this time. I’ve been thinking on talking to JYP and consider to take me in**.”

Nayeon could literally see Jeongyeon’s eyes get bigger in awe to what she said.

“**Dear, I never expected you to say that. JYP? As in JYP Entertainment, Park Jinyoung, and Twice?**”

“**Well, it’s better than going back to where I got kicked out. Besides, I don’t expect YG to just welcome me back with open arms and let me work with BlackPink again just like that.**”

“**No, I mean that’s a really, really great idea!**”

“**Really? You think JYP’s the place?**”

“**I don’t know but the chances are really high.**”

Nayeon was surprised with Jeongyeon’s strong agreement. She suddenly became very positive about this chance because what Jeongyeon said was right: the chances are high. But something quickly boggled her mind.

“**I guess you are right but I’m not sure just yet. The articles are probably still out and I’m not really sure if my reputation is still clean.**”

Nayeon finished half of her steak and turned to face Jeongyeon to listen to what she has to say.

“**You know those type of issues stay in the internet forever, Nana. But maybe JYP’s an open-minded guy and he’ll look only at your creativity.**”

“**You’re right, maybe he is**.”

“**So are you gonna do it?**”

Nayeon stopped for a moment and settled her thoughts. She’ll eventually have to leave work anyway and look for another one. JYP entertainment is one of the biggest music companies in Korea. If she wants to take Jeongyeon to Hawaii, she’ll have to aim for the highest possible opportunity. _This_ was it. This was that opportunity.

“**Yes. I’ll try.**”

Jeongyeon saw a brave smile from Nayeon, a smile contagious enough to make her smile as well.

“**That’s my girl. I love it when you try things.”**

“**And I love you.**”

Jeongyeon felt at that very moment like she fell in love with Nayeon even more than she had. From the very start, the Nayeon she knew was a fighter with a big heart. Until now, she could still see that in her.

“**If you do love me, you’d have to finish another steak.**”

“**Deal.**”

They continued finishing their steaks and veggies. It was delicious indeed and was enough to make them full and sleepy.

Jeongyeon brought the plates on the kitchen sink while Nayeon washed them. As she finished, Jeongyeon placed the plates back to the rack. They dried their hands with a soft towel and went upstairs to the bedroom.

Nayeon changed her clothes to some comfy pj’s and layed down on Jeongyeon’s shoulder on the bed.

“**Got a lullaby to sing in mind, Yeoni?**”

Jeongyeon answered with a [short song](https://youtu.be/CfUGjK6gGgs).

_All I wanna do,_   
_all I wanna do_   
_이대로 이대로 이대로 이대로_   
_너와 영원히 둘이_   
_All I wanna do, all I wanna do_   
_이대로 이대로 이대로 이대로_   
_변하지 않고 우리_

“**Is that Twice?**”

“**Yeah. I thought I’d sing it to bring you good luck with JYP Entertainment.**”

Jeongyeon caressed Nayeon’s head and kissed it. As the lyrics goes, she wanted to stay with Nayeon forever and never change what they always had — _each other_.

“**Yeoni?**”

“**Hm?**”

“**We’ll never change, okay? No matter what happens, we’ll stay and never leave each other.**”

“**Of course, baby. Anything for us.**”

Nayeon smiled as she slowly closed her eyes. Jeongyeon’s was still open and stared blankly at the ceiling. As her thoughts flew around the room, she thought about what Nayeon said. She wouldn’t want anything to happen that would rid them from each other. Nayeon was her family and she’d do anything to protect her from any means of harm.

As the moon slowly rose up to the sky, Jeongyeon’s eyes drew to a close and she too, fell asleep.


	2. “Yes!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon didn’t know that the next day was gonna be one of the most memorable days of her life. read on to know more <3

The warm chirping of the birds outside had awoken Nayeon from her sleep. The sun was already halfway across the sky. She didn’t expect to wake up this late. Jeongyeon must have gone off of bed earlier and let her sleep a little longer.

“**Yeoni? You there?**”

No one answered. It seemed she was the only person in the house. She stood up and went across the floor to the bathroom. She washed her face clean and damped it with a clean towel. She hanged the towel and went downstairs, still in her pajamas. She looked around the kitchen, living room, and parking lot. No Jeongyeon around.

_She probably brought the dogs and bought some groceries._

Nayeon looked for something to eat on the dining table. Luckily, there were some bacon and eggs. Jeongyeon surely cooked them for her ‘cause they seemed to be freshly cooked. She didn’t hesitate to take a plate and munch all the food in her mouth.

_Well, what a good breakfast for a Saturday noon._

When she was about to eat the last scoop of eggs, she heard a knock from the door and some dogs barking. She saw Jeongyeon smiling at her through the window beside the front door.

"**Maybe you’d like to open the door ‘cause I’ve got a lot of stuff here.**”

Nayeon hurriedly went for the door and opened it. Their dogs ran inside and played all over the living room. She looked at Jeongyeon and noticed she was carrying a lot of paper bags. She did buy some groceries as she predicted.

“**Dear, that’s a lot of food you bought.**”

“**Well, we’re celebrating, that’s why. Care to carry the beverages?**”

“**Sure, hon.”**

Nayeon effortlessly carried the beverages and organized them inside the fridge in the kitchen. Jeongyeon brought some of the bags on top of the dining table.

She brought out some flour, baking powder, eggs, fresh milk, and sugar. Nayeon joined her and noticed she bought ingredients needed for a cake.

“**You’re making a cake, Yeoni?**”

“**Obviously, hon. You should help ‘cause a lot of people will be here later.**”

“**People? What kind of people?**”

“**My friends at the diner. I also called some of your colleagues at work.**”

“**What for?**”

“**You’ll know when they’re here.**”

Even though Nayeon was completely clueless of a celebration she’s not aware of, she assisted Jeongyeon with everything she needed help with. From beating the eggs and mixing every ingredient, to settling the batter in the oven.

“**We’ll just have to wait ‘til that cooks. Let’s grab some of the balloons.**”

Nayeon nodded and followed Jeongyeon to the living room. Jeongyeon brought out some balloons from the bag.

“**That’s our color, Yeoni.**”

Nayeon smiled as Jeongyeon took out some yellow green and sky blue colored balloons from their plastic coverings.

“**It is, dear. You know, I had to come down the city to buy these specific colors. It was really difficult to find them, yet here they are now**.”

“**You are quite the prince charming, huh?**”

“**Anything for a princess like you.**”

Nayeon sat down the sofa and blew some balloons. She was still quite amazed with how the colors resembled their favorite colors. It matched each other really well. With that in mind, Nayeon was still curious of this event she had no idea about.

“**You’re really not gonna tell me what’s gonna happen tonight when this place is filled with people?**”

“**Nope. I wanted to see that look on your face when you’re already surprised. By the way, I also called our families to come over. They’re already on their way here.**”

“**You called mom and dad?**”

“**And your little sister**.”

Jeongyeon smiled and tied the balloon she had just blown air in. Nayeon could see the excitement glowing in her face. After a few minutes, they finished blowing the balloons and sticked them up  
all over the ceiling. They went back to the kitchen to bring out the cake that was baking earlier.

“**Want to do the honors?**”

Jeongyeon held out the pot holders to Nayeon. She wanted her to take out the cake.

“**Let’s hope I won’t drop it.**”

“**You have huge hands dear. You wouldn’t drop anything on purpose**.”

Nayeon chuckled and opened the oven. She took the cake out and placed it on the dining table. The strong smell of the cake was delicious. Nayeon smiled in thought of Jeongyeon’s excellence in cooking. She was very lucky to have her.

“**Hon, this smells really good.”**

“**Well, you helped make the batter.**”

“**I bought some pizza and a large turkey, too. I picked some good veggies to stuff in that big bird.**”

“**Jeez, is the president gonna come to our house for you to buy a turkey?**”

“**Maybe. Maybe it’s as huge as that.**”

Jeongyeon took Nayeon’s hand and went outside to the parking lot. Jeongyeon opened the back compartment of their car. Inside it was 2 large plastic bags and 6 boxes of Hawaiian pizza.

“**Pizzaaaaa! Jeongyeooon, you shouldn’t have!**”

“**Don’t eat it just yet, dear.**”

“**Just one slice?**”

“**Later, you little bunny. It can wait.**”

“**Nope! I’m getting one slice!**”

Nayeon ran away with a box of pizza outside the parking lot and in front of the house. Jeongyeon chuckled and quickly followed to chase her.

“**Nayeon, come back here!”**

“**Only if you catch me!”**

Jeongyeon was fast enough to catch Nayeon with her long legs before she could enter the house. She wrapped her arms around Nayeon’s waist to stop her.

“**Gotcha!**”

“**Oh, baby!**”

Nayeon quickly turned around and hid the box of pizza behind her back, their faces close to each other.

“**Kiss me if you want it back, hon.**”

“**Try me, then.**”

They both smiled while they catched their breaths from running. After a second, their lips softly touched. Nayeon cupped Jeongyeon’s right cheek with her hand while still holding the pizza on the other. Only a hundred boxes of pizza would taste as good as Jeongyeon’s lips.

“**Nayeoon, honey!**”

The couple broke their kiss in sight of Nayeon’s family in their car right in front of their sweet scene.

“**You know, you should do that inside the house and not on your front door!**”

Nayeon’s mom had ironically joked and came out of the car.

“**Don’t worry, unnie. I didn’t see anything.**”

Nayeon’s cute little sister said as she came out of the car, covering her eyes with her small hands.

“**Eomma! You’re here!**”

Jeongyeon stopped Nayeon from running away by clutching her arm.

“**Where do you think you’re going, young lady? The pizza first please.**”

Nayeon smirked at Jeongyeon and gave her the box.

“**Here it is, you smoochy dinosaur.**”

Nayeon ran to her mother and gave her a big hug. She kissed her little sister on the forehead and high-fived her father.

“**We came here as fast as Jeongyeon said, Nayeon. It’s both your big day anyway.**”

Her father said as he locked the car with its keys. He was very happy to see her little girl in her apartment living with the love of her life. Jeongyeon walked closer to Nayeon to greet her family.

“**I’m glad you came here earlier than I thought, Papa Im.**”

Jeongyeon said as she placed her arm around Nayeon’s shoulders.

“**Want to come inside? We’ve got a lot to prepare.**”

“**Sure, Jeong.**”

Jeongyeon led Nayeon’s family inside to their living room, Nayeon still on her arms.

“**Mama Im, did you bring the _thing_?**’”

Jeongyeon winked at Nayeon’s mother. She smiled back, knowing what that “_thing_” meant.

“**Safe in my pocket, Jeong.**”

“**Eomma, do you know what’s going on?**”

“**I can’t open my mouth just yet, sweetie. I promised your boo I wouldn’t say anything.**”

Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon, tapping her shoulders to get her attention.

“**You better not give me a heart attack with this surprise, Yeoni.**”

“**Well, I’d have to be careful then because you really might.**”

Nayeon’s whole family burst into laughter in reply. She still had no idea what was going on. Maybe the president is coming to their house.

Nayeon’s family continued decorating the house with yellow green and sky blue colors as the main theme of every room. The turkey and pizza was prepared at the table along with bottles of champagne and softdrinks, partnered with plates and utensils. You can tell indeed that something huge was gonna happen in the house.

When everything seemed “party-ish”, the family gathered in the living room to rest and wait for the other guests. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were still in the kitchen, sharing on the slice of pizza Nayeon had cutely requested earlier.

“**Yeoni, I had to ask.**”

“**Hm?**”

“**Would you mind calling JYP for me next week? About the producing thing? I’m getting anxious ‘cause a lot of things are in my head right now**.”

“**Like what?**”

“**Like if I’ll get in or the public may make an issue about it.**”

“**You’ve really got to stop thinking if you’ll be issued or not ‘cause you will ne noticed, Nana.**” Jeongyeon let out a sigh, as if she’s tired of encouraging Nayeon but still keeping it positive.

“**Dear, it’s natural to have these worries, you know that right? Just don’t let ‘em get you down and hinder you from doing anything.**” Nayeon smiled with traces of worry on her face. Jeongyeon had to say something better than this.

“**Okay, I’ll call JYP this Monday. When he approves, I’ll drive you but you’ll have to talk to him alone, deal?**”

“**I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend, Jeong. Thank you.**”

Jeongyeon chuckled in the sweetness of Nayeon’s words. Indeed, it was a sealed deal. Jeongyeon then hugged Nayeon with her long arms, embracing a person ever so special. Even if Nayeon didn’t believe in herself, Jeongyeon was a witness of how far she can become despite the insecurities.

All of a sudden, a loud and rapid knock on the door had caught the couple’s attention. Nayeon went to the door immediately and opened it with surprised eyes.

“**Minaa-ya! Chaeyouung-i! What are you doing here??**”

Mina and Chaeyoung were Nayeon’s work colleagues.

These two gay but quiet couple had been the ones who introduced Jeongyeon to Nayeon 7 years ago. She considered them as her “ultimate Cupids” and is grateful for being a good friend to her. Mina and Chaeyoung gave Nayeon a big warm hug and entered the house.

“**Sorry we’re late. Traffic was a bummer.**” Mina said as she slowly stepped back to face Nayeon.

“**We’re so happy for you, Nayeon-unnie. We couldn’t be more proud of this moment.**” Chaeyoung said, sliding her hand onto Nayeon’s and shaking it happily.

“**Wait, happy for what?**”

The moment Chaeng was gonna say something, Jeongyeon ran in between them to stop Nayeon from being spoiled of the event.

“**Hey, you two! Thank God you came**!”

“**Well, we wouldn’t want to miss your...**”

Jeongyeon hissed Mina from speaking. I guess they forgot that this was a surprise.

“**Yeah, of course you won’t. Wanna come inside?**”

“**Sure!**”

Chaeng stepped in the house with her hand intertwined on Mina’s, following Nayeon and Jeongyeon to the living room with the family.

“**Oh look, if it isn’t MiChaeng!**”

Nayeon’s father said as he stood up from his seat and hugged the two lovebirds.

“**Hi, Papa Im!**”, the two said in unison.

“**It’s been so long since we’ve seen you. So how is it going?”**

Nayeon’s mother was curious with excitement in her eyes, knowing she’s had the opportunity to know Nayeon’s friends more. Nayeon and Jeongyeon went to sit beside them, indulging in the memories they’ve all had in the past as one big family.

As the sun continues to set into the horizon, the door of the couple kept being knocked and more of their close friends and invited guests came storming in the house. Everything and everyone looked lively and excited to see familiar faces roaming around the floor. Nayeon, who was on Jeongyeon’s arms on the sofa talking to their friends, suddenly remembered that she had no idea what was going on. Why were all these people here? Why did Jeongyeon bought so much food and drinks and invited everyone they were close to?

Stuck in the thought of this, Jeongyeon suddenly stood up from her seat, grabbing the spoon and glass of champagne in front of her on the center table. She tapped the glass with the spoon, producing a thin but loud “ding” sound that caught everybody’s attention.

“**Good evening, everyone. Friends, colleagues, families. I’d like to take this moment as a chance to acknowledge the love of my life, Im Nayeon, who is really brave, strong, and kind.**”

Nayeon smiled, still sitting on the sofa, staring at the eyes of a wonderful Yoo Jeongyeon.

“**As all of you know, tonight is a very special night. I invited you all here to witness...**”

Nayeon’s mother quickly walked through the crowd to give Jeongyeon a small sky blue box.

“**as I take this woman...**”

The crowd went wild as Jeongyeon kneeled on her right knee and opened the box. A shining diamond ring came flashing on Nayeon’s eyes, making her tear up in shock and happiness.

“**...as my wife.**”

Nayeon covered her mouth as it dropped, her eyes filling in with tears as she stood up from the couch she was sitting on.

She couldn’t believe it.

“**My dear beautiful Im Nayeon...**”  
Jeongyeon softly spoke as she looked right into Nayeon’s eyes.

“**...will you marry me?”**  
Jeongyeon couldn’t help but smile at this very moment.

“**Yes, Yoo Jeongyeon. YES!**”

Nayeon excitedly said as more tears fell from her eyes. Jeongyeon stood up, still smiling, and placed the ring around Nayeon’s finger. Jeongyeon wiped away Nayeon’s tears with her hands. She kissed her lips ever so lovingly as the crowd in their house continued to go wild, hearing claps and cheers from every corner of the room.

“**I love you, Nayeon. Forever**.”

Jeongyeon said as their lips parted, their tears still falling. Nayeon sniffed and gladly smiled at Jeongyeon. She then waved her hand that wore the shining ring to Mina and Chaeyoung.

“**Congratulations, bunny!**”  
They both cheered as they waved back.

Jeongyeon suddenly grabbed Nayeon under her thighs and her back. She carried her up and joyfully shouted,

“**Cheers to my future wife, everyone!**”

The crowd cheered loudly again, raised their glasses and made a toast for the engaged couple.

Nayeon wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck and kissed her cheeks. She whispered to Jeongyeon’s ear and said,

“**I love you, too. Forever.**”  
As Jeongyeon smiled, she put her down to stand beside her.

“**Shall we have dinner, everyone? I bet you’re all hungry.**”

The crowd of people automatically proceeded to the dining table and in the kitchen. Everyone grabbed their own plates and utensils while they were busy exchanging conversations, mostly about the newly engaged couple.

On the dining table, the two couple and their family on both sides, sat comfortably, exchanging bright smiles and laughter. Jeongyeon observed the lighthearted vibe around the room. Her surprise was indeed a success. She was glad both of their families had accepted them as a couple like “no other”. Jeongyeon couldn’t be more delightful to ask for Nayeon’s hand through her family’s permission, the same goes for Nayeon. It felt surreal, she thought.

“**Yeoni, why don’t you tell your father how we met?**” Nayeon excitedly asked as she shook Jeongyeon from beside her. Everyone on the table shifted their attention to Jeongyeon, who was shyly smiling.

“**Well, yeah! How did you meet another girl as beautiful as you?**” Jeong’s father admiredly said as he took a sip from the glass of champagne beside him.

“**It’s a little bit dramatic on my perspective so I think Nayeon will...**”

“**Come on, Yeoni! You tell stories way better than I do.**” Nayeon playfully slapped her lover.

“**Well, alright then.**”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m soooo sorry to have cut the chapter that way sksksksk i literally got mental blocked and kept thinking of a good story on how Jeong and Nayeon first met. i’ll work on it throughout the week. i hope the first two chapters was a successful start-off fluff for my first work. 
> 
> lemme know your thoughts and criticisms!
> 
> lovelots, hani_boo


	3. (Part 1) Year 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon takes her whole audience back in the past to her and Nayeon’s love story. Life back then was lonely, she mentioned. She would work at the diner, go home and sleep, and work again the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUEST CHARACTER:  
Kang Seulgi as Seulgi
> 
> Seulgi will be the boss of the diner that Jeong works in. 
> 
> PS she’s my bias in Red Velvet, so i added her in as one of the characters hihi

Jeong took a second to reminisce the past. She breathed and smiled to the people in front of her, anticipating the words she’s about to say.

“**I thought I was never gonna meet anyone special again until I met Nayeon. She was a really amazing woman and the world knew that very well.**”

Jeongyeon’s memories flashed back to the rainy roads and busy streets of Seoul, the month of October wrapping the year with plenty of customers in the diner. 2016 was quite lonely, she remembered. It was the season where the only reason she worked hard was for her family. And so she would clean the dishes, wipe the tables, and cook the meals altogether from noon to night. On the weekends, she took the whole day since the diner offered half more of her normal pay.

“**Jeong, you should really take a break. It’s almost Christmas, you know?**”

Chaeng mentioned with concern, Jeongyeon still mopping the floor agressively. Her shift was almost over so she had to hurry up and clean the diner before she would close it.

“**I’m all good, Chaeng. It’s nothing, really.**”

“**You’re obviously tired.**”

“**And you’re not?**”

“**Please, work is fun for me.**”

Chaeng tried not to offend Jeong as she smiled at her, taking a sip from the coffee she was holding. Work really was fun for her. The music industry has never made her happier than she was, composing the songs that she had always desired to show the public.

“**Well, who doesn’t enjoy working at YG Entertainment, right?**” Jeong said as she sat in front of Chaeyoung, placing the mop beside her and wiping her sweat with her apron.

“**The artists don’t as much as we do. You know, YG-nim was scorching the other day. He was really mad at BlackPink during their recording. He claimed to not hear the note he wanted to hear on Jisoo’s part. I stopped him by telling him her singing was fine. He had nothing to say afterwards ‘cause I composed the song. He sort of husked on them and left the room.**”

“**Jeez, don’t you think what he did was a bit too much?**”

“**I guess it could be understood at the moment since there’s normally so much pressure before a comeback, but one of the managers told me that Jisoo still cried when she got home at their dorm.**”

Chaeyoung’s concern for the girls were traced on her face. She tugged the cup of coffee upward on her mouth and sipped the last few drops. Jeong felt her concern as well.

“**I hope she’s alright. If her fans knew, they will definitely worry.**”

“**She has to. They’re scheduled to film their music video in the dawn.**”

Jeongyeon was aware that time was not bounded by day or night for every idol. They were pushed to perform in every show put in their schedule, left with no choice but to go home wrapped with exhaustion. She sort of felt that exhaustion as well, with the work she does in the diner. But unlike those idols, she was payed a little less than she deserved. Those idols could perform in one show per night and earn millions. She sort of envied them, but she thought to herself that it was fine. Her life felt fine.

“**It’s almost time to close. You better go back to your ‘fun’ work.**”

“**Really excited to. See you tomorrow, Jeong!**”

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon stood up to give each other a goodbye hug. Jeongyeon patted Chaeng’s back and waved goodbye as she opened her umbrella and ran out into the harsh rain. She watched her disappear into the doors of the YG building. The cars on the road honked their way into the traffic with the rain still dropping aggressively. Jeong felt lonely in that diner again.

“**I hope to see you tomorrow too, Chaeng.**”

She whispered into the empty room. Waiting for a friend that will come tomorrow felt like forever.

“**Jeong, are you done cleaning up the floor?**” A soft and small voice echoed from the kitchen. Jeong almost forgot that her boss was still here.

“**Yes, Seulgi. I just finished up.**”

“**Good, then we can both go home then.**” Seulgi came out the kitchen with a bag on her back and on her hand.

“**I gathered your things up for you while you were cleaning.**” Jeong walked in front of Seulgi and smiled at her, grabbing the bag from her hand.

“**You shouldn’t have. I could’ve packed up myself, you know?**”

“**I know, but you never know when you’re gonna need a hand, right?**”

“**Thank you, Seulgi.**”

“**Don’t mention it. Shall we go?**” They both walked out from the diner and stepped aside within the roof so the rain would not wet them. Seulgi locked the glass doors and opened her umbrella. Jeong opened her umbrella as well. They walked out into the rain, Jeong stopping on the sidewalk and waited for a taxi to pass by. Seulgi walked to her car, started its engines, and accelerated into the foggy road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can tell, i divided the whole chapter 3 into parts since i anticipated that this will be written longer than the other chapters. i had to find a way to squeeze their whole backstory into one chapter so you guys could know how everything was the way they were in the present. 
> 
> please wait patiently for the next parts of chapter 3. if you have any criticisms or any good thing to say about the story, feel free to comment down below!
> 
> lovelots,  
your_gurlaloo


	4. (Part 2) Year 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part of the chapter takes us all a little further back, revealing a significant person in Jeongyeon’s past that has ghosted her thoughts for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUEST CHARACTER:  
Shin Ryujin as Ryujin
> 
> Ryujin in the story will be Jeongyeon’s first ex-girlfriend on her college days.
> 
> If you don’t know who Shin Ryujin is, she’s a member of the JYPE rookie girl group ITZY who just debuted early this year. They’re A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. so you might consider stanning them hihi

Jeongyeon's breath was enveloped with the same shade as the fog that surrounded the streets. It was getting colder than she anticipated, the rain still as harsh as it was a few hours ago. There was still no empty taxi that passed by on the side of the road that she was standing on. The faces of the strangers that walked by her were getting even more blurrier. Her head was gradually spinning from the tiredness she caught from hours of mopping and cooking, her eyelids also getting heavier as they slowly opened and closed.

_Where are the goddamn taxis?_ She mumbled, her eyes searching far down the road, hoping to see an empty seat on a taxi car. She gave up and hushed out a disappointed sigh. _Typical of Seoul_, she thought. She suddenly couldn't wait to get a car like her boss Seulgi's someday in the future so she doesn't have to wait for hours out on the taxi stops.

"**Still no taxi, huh?**" Jeongyeon wasn't surprised when she turned around and saw a woman in fitted jeans, plain v-neck shirt, and a YG Entertainment staff I.D. The small but feminine thick voice of the woman was almost impossible not to recognize.

"**I'd already be home if there was, Mina. You'd probably know that.**" Jeongyeon had to let out some sarcastic words from the patience that was slowly vanishing from her body. But then she changed her mind, knowing well enough that a childhood friend was infront of her, let alone the kind and innocent character of Myoui Mina.

"**I'm sorry, Ming. I didn't mean to... No, there still isn't any taxi.**" Mina nodded as she smiled, understanding that this specific spot in the city would more likely have less empty taxis, especially at a time in the night like this. Mina didn't mind Jeongyeon's somewhat mildly harsh words. Her mind was calm and besides, it was nice seeing a friend at night.

"**It's alright. It's good to be hot on a cold night like this.**" Jeongyeon chuckled in reply, her tired vision slightly coming back to its normal state. She knew Mina would talk back warmly like this, and that made her feel a little guilty for being a little off.

"**You know, I was just about to grab a coffee and get in the car. Wanna join me?**"

"**You don't have to, really. I could wait a bit more 'cause there might be a...**"

"**Cut it, unnie. Just come along.**"

Mina could clearly tell from the look of Jeongyeon's face that she was tired. She didn't mention it, since this'll only make Jeongyeon think that she was pitying her. Regardless, she lowkey offered her a ride, even though she didn't really have the intention of riding the car in the deep of the night. She was only out in the rainy streets to buy some coffee since it was her midnight break from work.

"**Alright then.**"

Jeongyeon joined Mina as she walked down the small alley beside the diner. The way to the convenience store was a little slippery because of the rain, but it was the fastest way in. The noise of the people bickering from both the streets and the apartments around them started to take over their hearing, almost covering the sound of the rain. Jeongyeon thought that the busy whereabouts of Seoul were the only ones that kept her a little less lonely than she usually was when she’s in the diner cleaning everything up. Tonight, when Mina showed up, she somehow felt even more grateful for her unexpected company. Her tiredness from work earlier slowly drifted away as they came near the convenience store.

“**You sure this box of tea’s all you need? I’ve brought extra cash, you know. Grab some food for breakfast or something, unnie.**”

Mina was 6 people away from the cashier when she noticed that Jeongyeon only dropped a box of green tea on the basket she was carrying. She really thought Jeong was gonna grab a few more snacks since she did assume she was tired. Mina had grabbed a few instant ramens, coffee packs, and 3 microwaveable meals. She thought Jeongyeon was gonna follow her lead with the all the food she took from the shelves of the store.

“**I ran out of tea last week so that’s all I’ll need. Besides, I have lots of food in the house. I don’t ever really eat so I’ve got a lot of stock.**”

“**If you say so.**”

Jeongyeon crossed her arms and sat on a seat and watched as Mina waited for the others to have their chosen products punched in. _Tea helps me leaven out my stress from work,_ she thought. The tea helps her sleep as well and sorts out her digestive problem since she doesn’t poop like how normal people do. Jeongyeon was quite proud with how well she knew herself. She knew what she could do and knew what she would need from time to time. At that very moment, she needed that box of tea for her body.

“**Do you still make samgyetang in the diner? One of our producers mentioned it and sort of craved for something soup-y and hot since it rains a lot these days.**”

Mina led Jeongyeon to the car that she just opened, shoving the food she bought inside. Jeongyeon closed the door as Mina started the engine.

“**We’ll probably put that back on the menu next month, but I’m not sure so I’ll just ask Seulgi.**”

“**Good. I’ll tell Nayeon just that.**”

“**Nayeon? Who’s Nayeon?**”

“**She’s the new producer for BlackPink’s next comeback. Didn’t Chaeyoung mentioned that earlier when you two were at the diner?**”

Jeongyeon quickly recalled the long talk that she and Chaeng just had hours ago. She does remember Chaeyoung telling her about the group’s new comeback but never about a new producer.

“**No, I don’t think Chaeng did.**”

“**Well, Nayeon’s not really a ‘_new_’ producer. She originally helped produce a few of the company’s songs for the artists in the past when she was just an intern.**”

“**Really? She must have really good musical skills**.”

Jeongyeon blabbered, her attention on the passing buildings and streetlights outside the car.

“**She does. I mean, she’s also got the voice for it. We often use her voice as backing vocals recently.”**

Jeongyeon slowly nodded, probably a little forced to agree with Mina since she’s never seen or heard of a singing voice from this Nayeon woman. She was quite interesting, Jeong thought. Jeongyeon could’ve been a singer too if she pursued it. But she did know her voice wasn’t ‘that’ rusty even now.

“**Well, you guys are YGE. You have some of the most talented entertainers in KPOP.**”

“**Yeah, we try not to bloat our heads too big. Chaeng and I just work hard and do our best with what we can do.**”

Jeongyeon could see Mina’s proud smile within the dark. She knew Mina had come a long way from just her small girl neighbor to one of the best choreographers in all of Korea. She could recall that Mina would tell her about her ballet classes, how difficult and fun it felt for her at the same time. Mina would always beat her in playing games and claimed it was because of her ballet class. Mina also taught her a few moves and Jeong tried her best to keep up with her, but Mina did it better. Jeongyeon grew up knowing that Mina would no doubt reach farther up than she ever could, but the dancing woman was very kind. Mina was actually the one that invited Jeong to move in the big city and work there. Mina had already applied for YGE after her graduation and accepted her right away. Jeongyeon felt a little left behind so she found the diner in front of the building Mina worked in, took the job, and had been there ever since.

“**You’ve gone so far, Mina. I wish I could have what I wa-**“

“**Jeongyeon, don’t do that again, please. We’re adults now.**”

“**That’s not what I meant, Ming.**”

“**I know. Ryujin, right?**”

Jeongyeon felt her face turn into a frown, then slowly, tears poured down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another reminder hihi:
> 
> the whole chapter of Year 2016 is the past of how Jeongyeon and Nayeon met, so it’s all a flashback (Jeongyeon is narrating everything but i wrote it in a 3rd person POV). the present time in the story is when Jeongyeon proposed to Nayeon, so don’t be confused. 
> 
> just to be clear again, chapters 1 and 2 are present-time, whilst chapter 3 is a flashback (that’s why i had to chop it in a few parts since i did mention that it will be very long because i wanted y’all to know everything)
> 
> lovelots,  
your_gurlaloo


	5. (Part 3) Year 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few glimpses of Ryujin and Jeongyeon’s love story in the past was enough to blur Jeong’s attention to the present. 
> 
> Mina drops her off at home. The upcoming week had awaited for Jeongyeon, and so does a new company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that this part is still a flashback of the past of how Jeong met Nayeon. if you wanna read the present-time of the story, read chapters 1 to 2.

Jeongyeon was really wild and full of adventures back in the days, especially with Ryujin. She met Ryujin as one of the brightest sophomores in the university — talented, honest, a little boyish, and full of positivity. It was almost impossible for Ryujin not to catch everybody’s attention, both girls and boys alike. With this thought well acknowledged, Jeongyeon quite knew that Ryujin was never gonna notice her. Her hidden love for the younger girl had unexpectedly bloomed through the weeks, forcing her to expose her feelings by asking Ryujin out, but then everything went out so smoothly. The first date night of the two have become frequent from monthly to weekly dates, jumping from one cinema to different amusement parks. They would both sneak out in the library to read their favorite books and escape the stress from the constant school works that were given to them. Jeongyeon felt really comfortable and free around Ryujin, and Ryujin felt the same. Their physical proximities gradually decreased over the months, their arms, hands, and bodies constantly linked to each other. The funny thing was nobody knew. People thought they were just the best of friends hanging out in every corner of the university, breaking rules but ranking high at the same time. But not every great love story lasts forever, no matter how strong the bond was.

‘_Jeongi, I don’t think I can do this anymore. It’s only getting me more confused about myself and everything I used to believe in._’

Ryujin’s soft voice came ringing back to Jeongyeon’s ear, her tears still falling down her face and dropping one by one on her lap. The Ryujin in her memories kept pulling her back in the past, and it hurt her so much that she remembered everything very well.

“**Jeongyeon?**”

Jeong jolted back to the present. The car had stopped 5 minutes ago in front of a 2-story house on top of Seoul’s mountain. She wiped off her tears with her hands.

“**Please rest well, okay? You’ve got work tomorrow.”**

Mina placed a worried hand on her friend’s back, carressing it to comfort the crying woman. Jeongyeon sniffed and forced out a smile that calmed down Mina’s concerned face.

“**I’ll try to be fine, Ming. You know I always try.”**

This time, Jeongyeon’s eyes smiled with her mouth. She believed that she could handle her rattling emotions well enough at this age, and she had to. She had a family to support and a dream to fulfill.

“**Let’s get some tea next week and talk about some stuff, alright Jeong?**”

Mina looked through the window as Jeongyeon shut the car door close, glimpsing a sigh from the other woman.

“**Sure. I’d love to talk.**”

Jeongyeon smiled once again, waving goodbye as the car engine roared into the streets of the neighborhood and faded far down the mountain. The fog that the rain had left on the land felt very chilly, making Jeongyeon make a run for her front door.

•••

The week seemed to have passed by really quickly. It was probably because Jeongyeon ignored all the sweat, endured the day’s work and anticipated the day that Mina will come over and have that tea and talk they had planned last week.

Jeongyeon had the courage to ask her ever-so-kind boss, Seulgi, to close the diner for her and claimed she had needed to meet a friend at home.

“**It’s not bothering me at all, Jeongyeon. You can take the rest of the night for yourself. Besides, you’ve worked your ass off everytime you come here.**”

Jeongyeon repeatedly wanted to make sure that Seulgi was alright with her going home earlier than she needed to. Jeong sort of felt guilty going home and drink tea in the night with a friend instead of working a few more extra hours in the diner.

“**Are you sure it’s alright? I can double my shift next-**“

“**Jeong, can you please go home? I told you it’s already fine**.”

Jeongyeon nodded to her boss’ words, finally leaving the diner with a farewell wave. Jeong noticed the orange rays of the sun as it was setting down the buildings in front her. She doesn’t remember how quite breezy the air was as the day started to shift to nighttime. She felt relieved that she walked out the streets of the city at an hour where she was only ever inside the diner. She shifted the handbag in her armpit as she waited for Mina to come out the building.

“**Excuse me?**”

Jeongyeon felt a hand tapping her shoulder, her attention shifting to a woman dressed in blue jeans and a plain warm red shirt. She quickly noticed the woman’s YG Entertainment staff I.D., indicating the name “Im Nayeon” with a smiling face displayed beside it.

“**You’re Jeongyeon, right?**”

The Im Nayeon woman seemed to be excited with her bright smile, Jeongyeon thought. It was impossible to not notice her little jumps and arms tapping on the side of her waist, sipping the coffee she held at her hand.

“**Yes. Why?**”

“**Mina and Chaeng told me that we’ll have to wait for them together here. They mentioned something about going to an amusement park in the city.**”

“**An amusement park?**”

Jeongyeon’s face was quick to turn into a confused one, surely recalling last week that she was going home today with Mina and drink some tea. But she didn’t expect two more companies and a change of location for the week she had waited for.

“**Didn’t they tell you that? When they talked about it in the studio, I sort of asked them if I could join so I could escape work for a short while.**”

“**No, they didn’t tell me about it. For all I know, Mina and I were going home for some tea.**”

“**Well, now you know. We’ll have to stay put for a few minutes here since they told me to wait at this exact spot.**”

Nayeon took a sip of her coffee again before she turned to face the same direction Jeongyeon was facing. She also noticed the rays of the setting sun along the buildings, the clouds only illuminating more of the colorful wonder down the side of the road they were standing on. She was quite amazed as well, feeling the breeze of the air as it brushed off a few strands of her hair. Winter was almost near, she thought. Nayeon was always reminded of playing in the snow and going to places in the Christmas season.

“**Do you have any plans for Christmas?**”

Nayeon asked the tall woman beside her who was staring awkwardly at the entrance door of the YGE building. Her thoughts about the Christmas season gave her a curious urge to ask Jeongyeon about her life.

“**I’ll probably go home to my family. I haven’t been home in a while.**”

“**A family mother, huh? How’s that been going?**”

“**No, it’s not like that. I don’t have kids or something.**”

The atmosphere became more awkward as Nayeon suddenly came to a realization that Jeongyeon meant to say that she’ll come home to her parents and two siblings. Nayeon let out a bursting laugh, throwing her head upwards and unconsciously hitting Jeongyeon on her arms.

“**Ooww HAHAHAHA I THOUGHT YOU HAD KIDS, how embarassing.**”

“**It’s alright.**”

Jeongyeon smiled along with Nayeon’s funny vibe, the sides of her mouth almost reaching her ear with her fine pair of teeth showing. She watched as the smaller woman wiped her tears of laughter and fixed her hair as they were messed up because of her sudden head bang.

“**I’m so sorry, I could be a little assuming sometimes and end up concluding the wrong thing.**”

Nayeon caressed the long arm she had hit earlier, gesturing the taller girl the apology she wanted to convey.

“**Yeah, that could happen sometimes. How about you? Do you have anything to do for Christmas?**”

Nayeon was glad that Jeongyeon brought the topic back and not acknowledge her awkward conclusion. Somehow, Nayeon assumed that Jeongyeon knew she was uncomfortable being embarrassed and just laughed it off to prevent any tension being brought up.

“**I’ll probably just jump to a few cafés during my short breaks. The company will be preparing a lot since the year’s almost gonna end. You know, those award shows and year end festivals will be blowing up the city.**”

“**Sounds like fun, but you shouldn’t drink a lot of coffee. They say it’s sort of bad for your health.**”

Nayeon smiled at Jeongyeon’s thoughtful concern. She was very well aware that coffees weren’t really recommended, as they affect the heart very badly as people age. Regardless, Nayeon thought cafés kept her company. The facilities felt comfy, with a sip from a brewed drink to keep you warm.

“**Yeah, I guess.**”

Both their attention from their small conversation turned to the two women walking out the doors of the large building infront of them.

“**Hey, you two!**”

Nayeon excitedly waved at Mina and Chaeyoung who looked a little exhausted from what they might’ve handled at work. Jeongyeon smiled as the two approached them quickly.

“**Sorry we’re late! We had to redo some parts of the song.**”

Chaeyoung reasoned, catching her breath from the quick run they had as they crossed the road.

“**I thought you said they already shot the music video last week?**”

Jeongyeon brought up to Chaeyoung, remembering her saying that BlackPink were going to shoot their music video in the dawn when they were talking about it in the diner last week.

“**Apparently the big boss was not satisfied with the final recording of the song. He specifically said it was too weak.**”

“**You should’ve seen his face. He looked like everything was gonna go down if the girls didn’t record the song properly.**”

Mina added, throwing her arm around Chaeyoung’s shoulder. Mina feared that YG might’ve done more scolding with the girls after they left the building. She threw the thought aside and remembered the plan they had for today.

“**Well, I guess today’s a perfect day for a girls’ night out!**”

“**Yeah, work has been draining us hard this Christmas season**.”

Chaeyoung agreed, her shoulders all covered by Mina’s arm. She was hoping that this upcoming comeback will be their breakthrough for a longer vacation, since the girls will perform for months if it is a success. After scoffing the cold air that enveloped her breath, Mina noticed the concerned expression Jeongyeon had on her face.

“**You all right, Jeong?**”

Jeongyeon almost consumed half a minute before replying to Mina’s statement. Her thoughts were sulking to the rides that amusement parks had. She remembered a lot of things and a certain person in the midst of a place like that. She recalled Ryujin’s excitement whenever she invited her to that place in the past. Her mind snapped back, noticing three people anticipating her attention to turn back to them.

“**I don’t think I could bear to ride anything in parks tonight. It’s too cold anyway.**”

Jeongyeon didn’t hesitate to share them her true thoughts. There were too many memories in a place like that. She had moved forward a long time ago and that kind of consistency was not easy to progress. It took her some time before she could finally move on and take the path she chose for herself. ‘I don’t want to remember all that again’, her mind boggled. It was painful to witness your sought-to-be forever buddy to vanish into thin air like that.

“**Oh, don’t be silly now, Jeongyeon. It’ll be fun! You’re with us anyways!**”

Something about the high-pitched tone of Nayeon’s encouraging words had lightened up the lonely soul inside Jeongyeon. She was quite blissful for an adult and maybe a little too jumpy about things. Her seemingly interesting personality reminded Jeong of how she used to be in her former years, how wild and free she felt. She smiled warmly at the three women in front of her, shortly turning to back Nayeon.

“**Okay, then. Why not, right?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize sincerely if i haven’t written in a while. school and dance trainings were a boof. anyways, our class just had a fun Year End party yesterday. at that exact day, it suddenly dawned into me that i had an unfinished story here at ao3. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this part of Year 2016. i’ll end this prolonged chapter in a short while since i’m already on a holiday break. i guarantee at least 2 or 3 chapters per week *fingers crossed*. 
> 
> lovelots,  
your_gurlaloo


	6. (Part 4) Year 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four women now head for the nearest amusement park in the city, measuring a duration of an hour long drive. During the trip, they conversed about the smallest of things, carefully consuming the hour with significant conversations. Jeongyeon and Nayeon in particular, have exchanged more words than the other two woman sitting in front of the car.

Jeongyeon didn’t think that the car would get this loud with Nayeon bragging about how her life went on at work. She wanted to cover her mouth so badly, but she couldn’t, not to a complete stranger she just met minutes ago.

“**One time when we were recording for their debut song, Lisa mentioned that I was very pretty for a producer.**”

Jeongyeon noticed how Nayeon kept using her hands to gesture the excitement in her story, her facial expressions moving very smoothly from one intense emotion to another.

“**Of course, I didn’t want to burden the girl so I said she was prettier. And she has to be prettier because she’s the face that will represent how YGE creates their music.**”

Nayeon continued on with her story, how she witnessed the girls growing up until their debut, and the performances they’ve had over the past few months.

“**You sound like their manager.**”

Jeongyeon pointed out, Nayeon laughing at her somewhat humorous and sarcastic statement with a quick slap on the taller woman’s arm. Jeongyeon sort of regretted choosing to sit down at the backseat of Mina’s car with Nayeon because the smaller woman couldn’t seem to control her arm when she’s throwing off laughs.

“**JEONGYEON, THAT’S SO FUNNY! Girls, where did you get this woman? She could like get a comedian show or something.**”

“**Nayeon, you’re exaggerating a little bit there. Jeong’s nice and all fluff. I don’t even remember a day she made me laugh.**”

Mina defended, her eyes focused on the busy road occuring outside the car as she was in charge of the wheel. Out of Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s sight, the smirk on her face showed how much she knew Jeongyeon. The taller woman was thoughtful and caring, and so making jokes or even being sarcastic didn’t seem like a thing she would do often. Turning her smirk into a quick bicker, she felt a hand slap her right shoulder.

“**Hey! I’m not that dull of a person!**”

“**Jeong, you’re not gonna get punished for being boring.**”

Chaeyoung recurred, bursting out in laughter while tapping the dashboard of the car happily. Her mouth seemed to have opened two times its original size because of her joke. Mina noticibly agreed with the smaller now bickering woman as she too smiled and giggled at the statement. Nayeon chose to hold down her laughter, only letting to show a smile to the victim of the joke.

“**Well, jeez. Thanks for reminding me.**”

Jeongyeon sank on her seat, crossing her arms and adjusting to face the window on her left side. She didn’t want to take the joke seriously, but she somehow sulked into the memories of the past where she was all funny and go-happy. She really didn’t expect this “dull” transformation to take over her original character. Some big turning points of your life just really change you and impact you differently.

“**Well, come on now, Jeong. I’m sure Chaeng didn’t mean it. Why don’t we talk about you?**”

Nayeon carressed the taller woman’s arm that she had hit earlier when she was laughing out loud. Nayeon sure was hungry for some entertainment and fun talks, but she knew when to stop and control the situation when someone is already being offended. So she flipped the conversation and chose to talk about the stranger that she had met earlier, now sitting beside her on the backseat of the car. Deep inside, she wanted to know more about this seemingly peculiar and quiet woman.

“**What do you want to know then?**”

“**I don’t know, maybe just what you often do these days?**”

“**I’ve only ever been in the diner for as long as I can remember.**”

“**As if you were in the diner all your life, Jeong.”**

Chaeyoung teased, turning her head to the back to glance at Jeongyeon with a blunt smile on her face.

“**You did make a good fortune about it though. You ocassionally helped your family and bought some dogs.**”

Mina added, making a turn on the wheel to the right to steer the car on the next exit. She was quite proud of what Jeongyeon can afford even with a simple job inside one of the small diners in the city. She knew Jeongyeon was responsible enough in handling her finances, even before she had a job and only depended on her parents’ allowance.

“**Oh, you have dogs? That’s really cute!**”

Nayeon suddenly positioned herself to face Jeongyeon, turning her body to the left while placing half of her leg on the seat.

“**Yeah, they’re alright. They keep me company in the house.**”

“**You have your own house, too?**”

“**It took some time to get the money, but yes, I did.**”

“**Wow, I work at YGE and I don’t even have my own house.**”

“**Or car**.”

Chaeyoung added, acknowledging the statement that Nayeon indeed worked at YGE with more than a decent amount of money to earn. Truthfully, Nayeon could have the potential of buying both a house and a car if she wanted to. She had a lot of money but she held it within herself to never spend it except for emergencies or for buying the groceries.

“**Spending too much money could probably trigger the greediness in me, girls. Besides, all my money is for marriage and my future kids. You never know when you’ll really need to spend millions on.**”

_She’s right_, Jeongyeon thought. It was somehow enlightening for the other women in the car to think of such a strategy to save money. Marriage and kids do require a lot of money, since you’ll more likely invest on both in the near future. It was something that needed a long time of preparation to make it successful. _She’d make a great wife_, Jeongyeon said in her mind again. Nayeon had a very positive character and thoughtful even to this extent. It didn’t take a day for Jeongyeon to think that she was kinda nice for a woman at her age. She had a good work and pretty much enjoys it, rents an apartment, and has two best buddies in the company who happened to be her colleagues as well. She was quite interesting, and maybe too interesting for being such a bubbly woman.

“**You’ll probably be more successful in the future with that mindset.**”

“**Oh yeah? I think I will be, thank you very much.**”

“**You’d make a great wife, if that’s not threatening to say.**”

“**A wife?**”

Jeongyeon immediately wanted to take back what she complimented Nayeon when the smaller woman looked shocked and paused at the statement for a few moments. She blinked two times, also in shock, and breathed. Jeong waited for the other woman to respond, but only failed when Nayeon took a few more minutes and sulked on her seat, facing the front once again.

“**I was sort of kidding about the marriage thing. I just wanted to have kids, not a husband.**”

Jeongyeon’s eyes widen, her mouth muttering to attempt a few words to say.

“**Really? Well, you’d make a great mother then.**”

“**You mean that?**”

“**Yeah, I do. I’m sure they’d grow up bright and kind like you.**”

Nayeon can’t help but blush with a pair of words she’d probably never hear from anyone else, except for a Jeongyeon whom she had met only almost an hour ago. She smiled brightly at the taller woman, pinching the side of the arm that she had repeatedly hit earlier.

“**Why, you little snuggly woman. Suddenly throwing off butterflies on me**.”

“**I’m pretty sure I was just complementing you.**”

“**Thank you, then.**”

“**We’re here!”**

Chaeyoung excitedly shouted, the car slowly going to a stop as it parked in front of a large amusement park signage. The four woman hopped out the car, grabbing their own bags and stretching their bodies after an hour-long drive. As they walked to the ticketing booth, they could hear all the shouts and cheers inside the venue, the metals from the carousel and roller coaster screeching as it spun around and dragged the people riding in them. ‘It’s been so long’, Jeongyeon reminisced. She didn’t really have the time to think about the past, and so she had sworn to herself that she would enjoy the time she’ll have with the girls and the new friend she met. While Chaeyoung was on the booth, the three waited on a bench placed beside it and watched as the sun appeared half-cut as it gradually went down the horizon.

“**Beautiful, right?**”

Nayeon said, looking intesively and almost gloomy at the sun setting before her eyes. Jeongyeon took a second to glance at the woman who complimented the star, noticing how the warm orange rays of the sun kissed the surface of Nayeon’s smooth and fair face. The structure of the older woman’s face had somehow caught her attention, glancing a little more longer. The shape of her nose, lips, and eyes looked astounding and almost breathtaking to contain its sight.

“**Yeah, beautiful.**”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m happy to tell you that this is the last part of the “Year 2016” chapter! yayy, we don’t have to flashback a lot of times anymore hehe. the next chapter will be brought back to the present time, when Jeongyeon was telling her families and colleagues of how she and Nayeon met. please wait patiently for the next chapter and i’ll try my best to make the plot better!
> 
> lovelots,  
your_gurlaloo

**Author's Note:**

> as you can tell, i am very straight forward with narrating things. i did recently learn that as an author, you can express the idea of each scene when you narrate it with more detail like writing what the characters are wearing or how their breathes synchronize, stuff like that. i’ll have to work on more “detailing” in the future since it is my first time writing. 
> 
> gonna post more chapters ‘cause i’m planning on posting 8-13 chapters over all <3


End file.
